Kamen Rider OOO
:This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, OOO, see Eiji Hino. is a 2010-2011 Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the twelfth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-first overall. It began airing on September 5, 2010, the week following the conclusion of ''Kamen Rider W,Uchusen, Vol. 129 joining Tensou Sentai Goseiger and then Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in the Super Hero Time lineup, until its conclusion on August 28, 2011. The series' titular Kamen Rider made a cameo appearance in the film Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. The catchphrase for the series is . Story Eiji Hino is a traveling man who has no place to call home and a tragic past. When coin-based homunculi known as the Greeed awaken after their 800-year slumber to attack humans and feed off of their desires, the disembodied arm of the Greeed named Ankh gives Eiji a belt and three Medals to fight the other Greeed as Kamen Rider OOO. The mysterious Kougami Foundation approaches Eiji and begins assisting him in his fight against the Greeed, though their true motives are not clear. As Eiji fights the Greeed and their Yummy monsters, learning more of the Greeed and Ankh, he starts to find a purpose beyond his journey. Characters Kamen Riders Movie Riders Allies Izumi Siblings *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi Kougami Foundation *Kousei Kougami *Erika Satonaka Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier *Chiyoko Shiraishi Others *Yoshino Akechi *Tokugawa Yoshimune *All Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Skull |Sokichi Narumi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Black; "|Kamen Rider Meteor |Ryusei Sakuta |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Kamen Rider Nadeshiko |Nadeshiko Misaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade |Tsukasa Kadoya |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: DeepSkyBlue; "|Kamen Rider Diend |Daiki Kaito |} *Super Sentai 199 * Villains Greeed *Yummy **Kamakiri Yummy **Otoshibumi Yummy **Neko Yummy **Piranha Yummy **Bison Yummy **Same Yummy **Ageha Yummy **Siam-Neko Yummy **Rikugame Yummy **Kabuto Yummy **Kuwagata Yummy **Lion-Kurage Yummy **Batta Yummy **Ei-Sai Yummy **Ōmu Yummy **Ika-Jaguar Yummy **Combatman Yummy **Shachi-Panda Yummy **Kuro Ageha Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy **Fukurō Yummy **Unicorn Yummy **Uni-Armadillo Yummy **Shamo Yummy **Ankylosaurus Yummy **Hagetaka Yummy **Nue Yummy Others *Bells Episodes Novel , written by Nobuhiro Mori, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. The novel is split in three parts. The first part, Ankh's part, focuses the origin of the Core Medals, the King, and the Greeeds from Ankh's point of view and reveal secrets inanswered from the series. The second part, Birth's part, takes on the Birth Driver's point of view, deciding between Akira Date and Shintaro Goto to see who is worthy to use it. The final part, Eiji's part, focuses on Eiji's past and reveals how he met Alfreed. The novel was released on November 30, 2012. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Figure Oh, No. 153 * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : . * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : *Female Biker (27): *Female Biker (27): *Female Fan (28): *Shocker Combatmen (28): ** ** * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider OOO: http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/OOO/story/1193222_1793.html * Ankh, Kamen Rider BirthKamen Rider OOO / OOO Character Book Count the medals!, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype (Shintaro Goto): * Kamen Rider Birth Prototype (Akira Date): Kamen Rider OOO Character Book Vol.2 "Happy Birthday" * Uva, Shachi-Panda Yummy: * Kazari: * Gamel, Ankh (Lost)"HERO VISION" Vol. 40, Shamo Yummy: * Mezoolhttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/OOO/story/1193914_1793.html, Ankh (understudy)http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/OOO/story/1195776_1793.html: * Kyoryu Greeed, Eiji GreeedKamen Rider Fourze Offical Book : FOURZE GRADUATION, White YummyOOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders "40 Years Chronicle, Waste Yummy: * Ankh (opening dance): References External links * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/ Kamen Rider OOO] at TV Asahi * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ooo/index.html Kamen Rider OOO] at Toei TV * [http://mv.avex.jp/ooo/ Kamen Rider OOO] at Avex Group